1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to power supplies, and particularly to a system and method for coupling a battery and a power adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products generally have batteries, such as Ni—H2, Ni—Cd, or Li-on batteries. Additionally, these electronic products also have power adapters to connect to city power in order to charge the battery inside the portable electronic devices.
The electronic product and the batteries both have contact points to electrically connect with each other so as to provide power for the electronic products. However, the contact points of the batteries are usually close to each other. In practice, the contact points may contact with each other inadvertently causing a short circuit between the two contact points. Therefore, potential danger arises when contact points contact with each other inadvertently.
Therefore, a power supply system and protection method are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.